


Be good for your alpha

by DokiDokiTodoroki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Intersex Keith (Voltron), Keith in Heat (Voltron), Keith is a brat, Knotslut Keith, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Bites, Nest Building, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro in Rut, Throat grabbing, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, belly bulge, guided masturbation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiTodoroki/pseuds/DokiDokiTodoroki
Summary: Keith's heat comes sooner than expected and he is left to wait for his alpha to come for him. Regris helps him get things ready for when Shiro comes, but when Shiro smells the scent of another alpha he goes into rut. Keith begs to be bred and his alpha is willing to assist.
Relationships: Keith & Regris (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Be good for your alpha

Keith wasn't feeling right. He felt sluggish all day and his head was spaced out. He didn't know what could possibly be making him feel like this. Was he sick? 

"Keith, are you alright?" Thace asked as he tapped Keith on the shoulder to get his attention. They were currently getting ready to have their training session.

There was a slight delay before Keith blinked and answered with a "what?"

Thace huffed. "I think you need a visit to Ulaz. You are emitting some pheromones that may be pre-heat. It's distracting people and you are kind of spaced out as well. Come on, I'll get Regris to come get you." He said as his nails clacked against his datapad. 

"Ok…" Keith said as he sat on the floor, not caring who was looking at him. Why was he giving off pheromones though? His scheduled heat wasn't due till next week. 

Keith's thoughts were interrupted when Regris seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Hey Keith. Wow, you don't look so great. But you smell pretty good." 

Everyone knew that no matter how tempting Keith's smell was he was already claimed. He and Shiro were mates. Shiro marked him after the Blades initiation. It was passionate and intimate and everything Keith could have dreamed of. Shiro made him aware that he loved him despite his Galra heritage and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Well that was after the war. Keith was needed within the Blade of Marmora and Shiro was needed with Voltron. It was difficult for the both of them to be apart. They visited each other as much as they could and made sure to try to schedule their heats and ruts when they were together. 

Regris tapped Keith's shoulder with his tail. "Come on, let's go see Ulaz." Regris said as he dragged Keith to his unsteady feet. 

"Take care of him." Thace said as they moved for the door. 

"You got it!" Regris cheerily replied. 

Regris tried to make small talk with Keith on their way to the medbay, but Keith was not really responding to anything that Regris was saying. They finally entered the medbay and Ulaz ushered them to an examination table. After Keith's failed attempts of getting up onto the tall table, Regris finally picked him up and placed him there. 

That was another thing that Keith struggled with. As an omega he was built smaller than the average human man and Galra were fairly large creatures. Everything in the Blade base was built to accommodate average Galra height. Keith dwarfed everything within the base. He was fairly used to having to climb or jump up a bit to get onto chairs and his bed. He often needed to stand on a chair in order to reach the conference screens. And Keith's datapad, Regris informed him, was actually built for galra children. The normal ones were too heavy and impractical for Keith to carry and use. 

"What seems to be the problem?" Ulaz asked, bringing Keith to attention.

"Don't feel right…" Keith moaned, slouching a bit on the table. 

"I can do a physical exam if you would like, but I can tell you right now that you are in pre-heat." Ulaz sighed as he placed his lean hand against Keith's flushed cheek. 

"I'm not supposed to have it for another week!" Keith protested. 

Ulaz removed his hand, "We cannot fight biology all the time and expect to win." 

Keith huffed but then sucked in a breath at a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. "Ah!" Keith exclaimed as he threw his arms around himself and arched forward. Keith's body was starting to get hotter and he could feel himself leak a bit of slick. 

"I see that the cramps have already commenced. I will alert Kolivan of your predicament and have him hail your alpha. You do want him here, do you not?" Ulaz asked, bringing his tablet to him.

"Yes…" Keith whined. As the cramping got worse so did the need for him to have his alpha present. 

"Good. I will make those arrangements. I will have Regris bring you back to your room. I am assuming you would like to compose a nest before the Black Paladin arrives?" Ulaz started typing away at his datapad. Keith grunted in affirmation.

Regris smiled then stepped forward. "You ready?" Regris asked. Keith nodded. "Ok, do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Regris swallowed. Keith was emitting more and more pre-heat pheromones and they were intoxicating to be around.

Keith contemplated his decision, but made up his mind when another cramp hit him. Keith growled through his teeth during it and continued to hold onto himself. "You might need to carry me." Keith admitted. 

Regris slowly moved to pick Keith up as Ulaz continued to tap away at his datapad. Keith wrapped his arms around Regris and then wrapped his legs around him to make it easier. 

“Kolivan has agreed to try to get a hold of Shiro. I have informed him that Regris is with you Keith and he reported that he will let the two of you know if he hears back from Shiro.” Keith whined at the thought that Shiro would not be able to come. He needed him here. 

Regris rumbled a bit to try to calm Keith down. Keith calmed and sunk further into Regris. Regris made his way out of the medbay and started walking towards Keith’s room. Keith buried his nose into Regris’ shoulder, sniffing his alpha smell. It wasn’t his alpha but the smell was still comforting. 

Keith had long ago formed a pack within the Blades. His pack contained Kolivan, Thace, Antok, Ulaz, and Regris. All were alphas except for Ulaz who was a beta. He had grown used to their scents. They often brought Keith comfort. Regris smelled safe. He knew he was safe with him, that he would be taken care of. 

Regris was having a hard time with Keith’s pheromones. They continued to get stronger and he could feel how hot Keith was through his Marmora suit. The smell of Shiro within the mark on his neck made it very certain that Keith was already claimed. Though Keith’s scent messed with him a bit, he was still in control. Since Keith was a part of their pack, his scents did not hold the same sexual appeal that other alphas would feel. It was still strong nonetheless. 

Keith whined as they continued to make their way across the base. He could smell all the other alphas that they passed. Their smell was all wrong. They weren’t safe. They weren’t his alpha. Regris rumbled once again as he approached Keith’s door. Though Keith slept in a pack room shared between all of them, he still possessed his own room for situations like this. All members of Keith's pack, including Shiro, had access to Keith's room.

Regris placed his hand on the palm reader and the door swung open. Regris was once again hit with the smell of pre-heat. It had soaked the room. How had Keith not been aware that he was going into heat? 

He juggled Keith before he placed him on the bed. Keith was flushed and was having a hard time controlling his breathing over the heat that he felt throughout his body. Regris heard their datapads ding, so he moved to check his own. “It appears that Kolivan wrote back to us. Shiro is on his way and he should be here in about 2 varga. That’s good news!” Regris reported. Keith did not feel the same. He needed his alpha now. “Well, how about I help you build a nest?”

Keith had a bit of a delayed reaction, but he nodded with a small smile. Keith moved to get off the bed, but felt a little woozy. Regris reached out to try to stabilize him. “Be careful! Hmm, what if I hand you the items for your nest and you stay on the bed and build it? Would that be ok?” 

Keith contemplated before he sighed and nodded. He then directed Regris around the room to collect the several articles of clothing that appeared to be stored around the room. The majority of it were blankets and pillows that Keith must have hoarded away without Kolivan knowing. Regris then was directed to reach into a bag in the closet to get the final pieces for his nest. He pulled out a couple articles of clothing and handed them to Keith. They smelled lightly of Shiro. The alpha must have scented them the last time he saw Keith. 

When Regris handed Keith the clothes Keith snatched them quickly and placed them to his nose, desperate to smell the scent of his alpha. He moaned at the scent and his stomach started to cramp up with excitement. 

“Ok Keith, Shiro will be here in about a varga or so. Is there anything else that you need help with?” Regris asked. 

“The other bag.” Keith mumbled through Shiro’s shirt. 

“Other bag?” Regris questioned. He saw another bag buried in the side of the closet and opened it, and regretted it. It appeared the bag was filled with some heat aid sex toys. “Ok, well...here you go.” Regris said as he placed the bag next to Keith on the bed. Regris could already see and smell that Keith was aroused. 

“Ok Keith do you need anything els-” Regris was cut off by Keith sitting up and trying to unzip his Marmora suit. 

“S-stuck,” Keith said as his heat addled brain tried to figure out how to use the zipper. 

Regris sighed. “Let me help you.” He moved forward to help Keith strip out of the suit, trying very hard not to focus on the nudity or flowing pheromones coming from Keith. Regris was having a hard time keeping his slightly aroused pheromones from flowing, but he was failing. 

When Regris saw Keith reaching into the bag he decided he needed to get out of there right now. He quickly said goodbye and darted out of the door. 

Keith reached into the bag and looked for a toy that wasn’t too big but would entertain him until his alpha came. It was the only toy he had that gave out small vibrations. He desperately was aching for that extra stimulant in his already throbbing pussy. He could already feel the slick on his thighs, so he knew that he was more than wet enough. Keith leaned back and lazily stroked at his cock, encouraging it to harden further. He then took the vibrator out of the bag and swiped it along the lips of his pussy, slicking it up with the mess he was making of himself. 

Another small cramp twinged in his stomach, telling him that he needed to do something to help him through the upcoming wave. He lined up the vibrator and slowly pushed it into his leaking cunt, feeling it drag sinfully against his walls. He moaned deep at the feeling of something finally filling him up. He was brutally aware that it wasn’t enough and it wasn’t his alpha. He pushed it in and out of him in a desperate attempt to get some sort of relief, his heat addled mind keeping him from keeping track of the amount of time he spent lacklusterly chasing after his release.

Before he had the opportunity to flick the switch on, he heard his datapad ringing, signifying that someone was trying to call him. He had half a mind to ignore it but then grabbed it fast in case it was his alpha. And it was! Keith answered the call, keeping only his upper body in frame. Keith trilled, trying to get the attention of his alpha. 

“Oh baby, I know.” Shiro rumbled, trying to soothe Keith. “I am almost there, I am going as fast as I can.” 

Keith groaned. He needed him there now. His breath hitched as he felt a wave coming. He started to breathe a bit harder. “Shiro, it’s coming! Please…” Keith begged. 

“It's ok baby, I’m here. Are you already playing by yourself?” Shiro mused. Keith groaned in affirmation. “You naughty boy, you couldn’t wait for your alpha?” Shiro teased. "Just begging for anything to fill you?"

Keith groaned again. “Please… _Alpha_...” 

“Oh sweetheart, can you show me how you are playing with yourself? Show me how you do it baby.” Shiro growled. Keith moved to rest the datapad against the wall of the nest, adjusting it so the angle had his filled pussy in the forefront and also showed the rest of his body behind it, just like Shiro taught him. Keith began to slowly thrust the vibrator in and out of him. Making sure to keep himself in frame. He could feel the slick slowly drip over the hand that was pistoning the toy in and out of him. 

Shiro growled. “You are already so wet, my perfect little omega.”

Keith whined. “N-need you…” 

“I know baby, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Would you like me to talk you through your wave?”

“Please…” Keith groaned. Still moving the toy slowly in and out of him. 

“That’s it baby, feel it dragging along your walls, stretching you, preparing you to take my cock.” Keith moaned, following the direction of slowly pushing it in and out of him. “My good patient little omega. Turn it on baby.” Shiro ordered in a deep voice. 

Keith bent to press the button but was blown back by the shockwave of vibrations that shot himself. Keith was desperate to move the vibrator faster in and out of him but waited for Shiro’s command. 

“That’s it baby, nice and slow, draw it out of you. Touch your cock baby. Take it into your hand and stroke it slowly along with you pushing the vibrator in and out of you.” Shiro ordered, eyes focusing on his mate falling apart on the screen. Keith’s desperate trills going straight to his painfully hard cock. 

Keith began to stroke himself, losing himself to the sensations, forgetting for the moment that he was not in control. He began to speed up his efforts, against Shiro’s orders. 

“Slow down Keith.” Shiro growled

“But S-Shiro….So close...I’m s-so close.” Keith said as his breath started to pick up, his heart rate speeding up, his body tensing, almost reaching his peak.

 **”Stop.”** Shiro growled using his alpha voice, to command Keith to stop. Shiro rarely used it, it ran tingles down Keith’s spine, as he listened and stopped his efforts. He whined as he felt his building orgasm begin to fade away. 

“N-no! Why?!” Keith yelled in exasperation, vibrator still inside him, hand still on his cock. 

Shiro growled using his alpha voice again. **”Only good boys get to cum.”** Keith groaned, frustrated at the loss of his release, still very aroused. “I am almost there Keith. Wait there just like that for me. **Don’t move.** ” Shiro commanded again before the data pad shut off. 

Keith groaned, holding himself still, fighting touching himself while he waited for his alpha. 

  
  


Shiro sprinted from the loading dock, desperate to see Keith. Shiro placed his palm on the reader and the door slid open. He was immediately greeted with the sight of his mate, writhing on the bed with the vibrator still turned on, moaning, reaching out for Shiro. Shiro walked into the room eager but then stopped. 

He smelt it. The smell of another alpha’s pheromones from within the room. Shiro’s gut clenched as he felt his alpha slowly taking over. 

He threw his bag down and rushed over to Keith, and slammed to hands on either side of his head. He sniffed him and an anger grew in him that he could not control.

Keith had started to whine, “Alpha….need you in me….plea-” but was cut off by Shiro. 

“Why is there another alphas scent in the room?! Why do you smell like another alpha?!” Shiro asked, something building within him. 

“Regris-” Keith supplied, hands running up and down Shiro’s mismatched arms in an attempt to get him to focus on him instead of the smell. 

“Did he touch you?!” Shiro yelled. Growling slightly in the back of his throat with the question.

Keith blinked up at him lazily with his heat addled brain. “No...he carried me here….helped me with the nest…” Keith answered, slowly starting to smell the rut pheromones roll off of Shiro. His eyes widened. Had the smell of another alpha sparked a rut in Shiro? Keith gasped. It had been awhile since they had a rut and a heat line up. The sex was always so rough and explosive and left Keith begging to be bred and sore for days. Keith craved it. He felt slick slowly drip out of him in anticipation. 

Something was going on in Shiro’s mind as he battled the rut in his mind. He knew that if his rut took over he would be lost to his animalistic urges. No pet names, no encouragement. Just raw sex and the desire to breed. 

Keith, being the brat he was, decided to poke at Shiro a bit and get him to make that switch. “He...also helped….me get undressed…” Keith threw out as a taunt. 

The effect on Shiro was instantaneous. He growled, eyes defocusing for a bit as his mind shifted. The rut pheromones dripping off of him. Shiro pulled away from Keith, stripping his clothing off as quick as he could. Keith bit back a smirk when he could smell that Shiro was indeed in a rut and he had succeeded in pushing him over the edge. 

Shiro climbed onto the bed and held himself over Keith as he started to aggressively scent him, desperate to get the smell of the other alpha off of Keith. After a couple of minutes after rubbing against his scent gland he began to run his lips over Keith’s neck and upper chest, nipping at certain places, sucking love marks into others. Keith moaned as Shiro kept up his attack on all of Keith’s sensitive spots on his upper body. 

Shiro then while kissing Keith behind his ear took his flesh hand and grabbed at Keith’s throat, with just enough force to feel the sense of possession that was flowing through him. _“Mine…”_ Shiro growled into Keith’s ear, tightening his hand a bit as he continued his attack on Keith’s upper body, slowly making his way down to Keith’s soft nipples. 

“Y-Yours!” Keith breathed out as Shiro took one of his nipples into his mouth, his tongue rolling around it, his hand never leaving Keith’s throat. Keith was struggling to breathe, not because of the hand wrapped around his throat, but because of the amount of rut pheromones Shiro was dripping. They were going straight to his head. He was battling Shiro’s onslaught while the vibrator continued to shift around deep inside him. 

His cock was leaking precum. He couldn’t handle the mix of sensations. He felt a cramp slowly twist itself in his stomach in anticipation of a wave coming. He needed Shiro to fill him, the need was growing as the tightness in his stomach continued. Shiro nibbled at his nipple and Keith yelped under the attention. He could feel the slick pooling underneath him, as he lay desperate with want. 

“S-Shiro…..Alpha…. _Please_...” Keith begged. Shiro removed his mouth from Keith’s nipple. While in rut Shiro could respond to basic commands, but for the most part he was lost to his rut. Shiro moved himself down Keith’s body, kissing, sucking, and biting marks into Keith’s porcelain skin. Keith’s breath faltered more the lower Shiro went down his body. Shiro then made his way to Keith’s small cock. He took it into his mouth and Keith arched off the bed. He could feel more slick spill out as he yelled in pleasure. Shiro continued to take Keith deep into his mouth, but then after a few minutes released Keith’s dick from his mouth with an obscene pop. 

Shiro pushed Keith’s legs apart to stare at his dripping cunt. He saw the vibrator and immediately pulled it out and proceeded to toss it to the other side of the room. Keith groaned at the loss of fullness and stimulation, but was soon rewarded with something better. Shiro pulled Keith’s open with firm hands holding him apart, spreading him wide as he licked a long stripe along Keith’s lips. Keith screamed at the feeling of Shiro’s tongue tickling his entrance. Shiro made work by licking as much slick he could off of Keith’s lips before he moved his hand to spread Keith’s pussy open. Keith struggled to breathe as Shiro began to lap at the slick inside of him, his tongue and his breath hot on Keith’s most intimate part. 

“F-Fuck! Ahhhhh!” Keith breathed as Shiro continued to eat him out with a greedy hunger, desperate to ingest as much of Keith’s slick as he could. Keith continued to leak as Shiro eventually pushed himself away from Keith’s cunt. His face messy with slick, he moved up to kiss Keith with his dirty mouth. Keith groaned as he tasted himself on Shiro’s lips. He also was entranced with the feeling of Shiro’s thick cock rubbing against his pussy lips. 

“Please!!” Keith screamed, not able to take the anticipation of being filled any longer. Shiro growled and readjusted himself quickly. The only notice Keith was given was the tickle against his lips before Shiro drove himself in with a quick thrust. Keith screamed again, eyes rolling, breath catching as Shiro’s thick cock spread him open, filling him up. Keith was drunk on it. Shiro began to thrust with quick thrusts, Keith moaning underneath him. He grabbed Keith's inner thighs and forced them open so that he could get deeper into him. Keith moaned at the bruising touch of Shiro on his legs. Shiro kept pounding into Keith with determined thrusts. 

Keith could feel the slick continue to gush around Shiro’s cock. The room was full of sinful sounds. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the gushing of Keith’s lubricated cunt with each thrust. The animalistic grunts and growls of Shiro. Keith was too lost to the feeling of being stretched. His cock aching to be touched, groaning in desperation for some sort of friction. Keith reached down to pull at his cock and Shiro lurched forward grabbing Keith’ throat, projecting the message that he was in control. Shiro held Keith by the throat as he continued to fuck into him. Keith swore he could see Shiro’s dick bulging his stomach with each thrust as it grew in thickness. Keith choked out a scream. “Please! A-Alpha! Cum i-in me! Please!” 

Keith continued his pleas as Shiro’s thrusts grew more erratic, signalling that he was going to cum soon. Keith was reaching that point as well. Desperate for the flow of hot cum in the deepest part of him to send him over the edge. Shiro then thrust deep, pressing himself against Keith’s cervix entrance, his cum pumping into him as Keith’s walls milked him for all that could produce. Keith screamed again, “F-fuck!” As his body convulsed, slick pooling out around Shiro’s cock, cum shooting from his cock. 

Keith struggled to get his breath as Shiro held himself there. Keith could feel that Shiro was still hard. He didn’t knot yet and Keith craved it. Shiro finally pulled himself out of Keith, turning around to try to find a towel or something in the mess of Keith’s destroyed nest. He was fighting hard against his rut addled mind. 

Keith took the opportunity to rearrange himself on the bed, not caring about the mess of slick that coated the bed. He placed himself in a downward facing position, ass up, putting his pussy on display for his alpha. 

_”Alpha….”_ Keith groaned. Shiro halted his search and looked at Keith, eyes wide, erection slowly flagging back to life. _”Breed me Alpha…”_ Keith groaned like the knotslut he was. The truth was that both of them were on birth control pills, so there was no chance of an accidental pregnancy, but that didn’t stop Keith from wanting Shiro to shoot deep inside him with his knot and breed him. 

Shiro growled at the sight, smirking devilishly before he moved towards Keith, spreading apart Keith’s lips, watching a mixture of slick and cum slowly gush out of it. Shiro while pulling Keith open drove his dick deep into Keith. Keith groaned as he knew for certain his stomach was being stretched to accommodate the thickening member. 

Keith was giving off a mix of screams, moans, groans, pleas, anything he could with what little breath he had while shiro gripped at his hips with bruising determination, pistoning forcefully. Keith had no concept of how long Shiro continued his onslaught, all he was focused on was the hardness of his cock and the tingling stretch of his pussy. 

Shiro then grabbed Keith by the hair and brought him up onto his arms. Keith once again was lost to whatever noises were falling out of his mouth between breaths, “Yes! A-Alpha, plea-ase!” Keith was in heaven at the tug from his hair as Shiro continued his attack. Keith could feel Shiro getting thicker, his strokes becoming more erratic again. Keith screamed out the plea, “A-alpha! Ple-ease! _Breed me._ ”

Shiro growled as he arched himself over Keith's back, letting go over Keith’s hair, stabilizing himself. Arms on either side of Keith as Keith struggled to hold himself up on his arms. Keith then felt Shiro give a deep thrust into him. He felt Shiro shoot hot cum against his cervix again, Shiro’s knot swelling inside him to keep the cum in place. At the same time Shiro growled and bit deep into the mating mark, reclaiming Keith as his own. Keith violently screamed as he felt the slick drip out around the thick knot, the pressure inside his stomach as he felt the pool of hot cum nestle itself inside of him as he his cock shot cum onto the bed. 

Keith’s vision was darkening, it was too much, he had cum too hard. He felt himself slowly lowered onto the bed, Shiro still hovering over him, waiting for the knot to go down, licking the back of Keith’s neck where he bit. Keith, fully satiated, drifted off with the rumbling sound of his alpha lulling him to sleep. 


End file.
